Paul Daley
"I don’t have a BJJ black belt, but I am sure I hit a little harder than Paulo Thiago, who almost decapitated Kos like a geek in a horror film." - Daley on Koscheck. ""He’s not that great a wrestler."" - Daley on Koscheck. “Silva in my opinion is a class above Cote in all areas, and should have a comfortable TKO victory in the 1st or 2nd round.” - Paul on Silva-Cote. “I think that if Randy can deal with Brock’s initial charge, then he can win the fight by decision.” - Paul on Randy-Brock. “Tough fight to call. I think Diego will take it; his pressure fight style will be too much for Joe. I think.” - Daley on Diego-Stevenson. “An interesting Match up. Both Guys have a lot of powerful striking, but I think RAMPAGE has that one punch KO power more so than Jardine. I think Rampage wins with a KO in the 1st.” - Daley on Rampage-Jardine. “Based on Shoguns last performance, I’m going with Chuck to KO him in the 2nd Round.” - Paul on the Chuck-Shogun fight. “Leites just does not offer enough danger for Anderson, I’m going with the Spider to weave his web and win by TKO in the 1st.” - Paul on the Leites-Anderson fight. “I think Matt Hughes wins via TKO stoppage in the 2nd.” - Paul on the Hughes-Serra fight. “Not sure which way to go with Rashad and Machida. But it's either Rashad by TKO/KO or Machida via decision.” - Paul on the Rashad-Machida fight. “Very exciting match up still wise, I think Franklin will have success with his striking by using his angles, especially with Wanderlei’s aggressive fighting style, in that he come straight forward. So I’m going to say TKO Franklin 2nd round.” - Daley on the Franklin-Wanderlei fight. “I'd love for my fellow country man to win! I think this is going to go to a decision, and if it does I think Bisping has got it.” - Paul on the Bisping-Henderson fight. “Alves has always got that punchers chance, but I just cant see him being able to disrupt GSP rhythm….lol. GSP by 3rd Round Stoppage.” - Paul on the GSP-Alves fight. “Great main, event! Even though I think Brock easily has the physical edge, I got to go with Skill over power on this one, and pick Mir to win, 3rd Round Submission.” - Paul on the second Mir-Lesnar fight. “I would love to see Nog win by submission, but I think more than likely this fight will go to a decision with Randy the victor, after putting a beat down on Nog for 3 rounds, But never count Nog out, Maybe he can find that old spark, going to be a great fight!!” - Paul on the Randy-Nog fight. “I don’t see this one as that difficult to call, going by what’s on paper, Couture having the tougher fights, the bigger victories, and general being the better, fitter fighter out of the two old guys....he should win.. But who knows this is MMA and this sport has some varied story lines.” - Daley on the Couture-Coleman fight. "“Dan will win this fight with a TKO from a cut or he will knock GSP out.”" - Paul on the GSP-Hardy fight. "Martin Kampmann gets hit a lot in his fights. We knew that coming into the fight, and I'm a guy you don't want to get hit a lot by." - Paul Daley after defeating Martin Kampmann in his UFC debut. "I was saying to myself at the beginning of the fight, standing across the cage from him, "I'm going to knock you out, I'm going to knock you out." I just kept repeating it in my head: "I'm going to knock you out, I'm going to knock you out." I stood there looking at him, thinking, "I'm going to knock you out." And there you go." - Paul Daley on his fight with Martin Kampmann. "“Cain will win by TKO using his GNP.” - Daley on the Cain-Dos Santos fight.